Second Chances
by Discon
Summary: Konoha is finally avenged but the cost is too great. No one is left and even Naruto lies dieing after delivering the final blow, but Kyuubi isn’t willing to let it end like that and Naruto is given a second chance to change their fate.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Chapter 1 The end and the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own it I'm just playing with it so please don't sue me. ^-^

Summary: Konoha is finally avenged but the cost is too great. No one is left and even Naruto lies dieing after delivering the final blow, but Kyuubi isn't willing to let it end like that and Naruto is given a second chance to change their fate.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

**Jutsu**

Naruto ran jumping and dodging, while blocking attacks with his left hand and preparing the last weapon in his arsenal with his right. After Seven years he'd be damned if he was going to let the bastard that destroyed Konoha live, no he would end it all here.

It happened two years after Pein's attack.

After fighting off Pein Konoha was rebuilding, its survivors trying to move on while it's Hokage and all its ninjas attempted to maintain their military strength incase their neighbors decided to try anything.

Pein returned, but this time he was accompanied by a man in an orange spiral mask calling himself Madara, who lead the remnants of Otogakure against them.

That day Konoha fell and with it went the Fifth Hokage and many of its ninja, Naruto and the survivors spent the next Seven years on the run fighting to survive the hunting parties sent after them by Pein and Madara.

It was two weeks ago that Madara himself decided to finish them off once and for all, in the first five minutes most of the surviving villagers and Genin died the Chuunin shortly after, it took a little longer for the Jounin to die but less then four hours later Naruto was all that was left of the once proud shinobi village of Konohagakure.

Though things did not go well for the enemy either, half way through the battle Pein showed up and tried to kill everything in sight except for the Kyuubi container, destroying the entire force that Madara brought with him as well as the remaining Konoha forces.

Sasuke and crew showed up soon after Pein and wiped the floor with him in an impressive showing of the Sharingans true power, afterwards he appeared to bow before Madara only to show a shred of loyalty to what was once Konoha and strike at him, unfortunately for Sasuke, Madara seemed to be expecting both betrayals and planned ahead by taking the power of the eight Biju that Akatsuki caught for himself and using it to overpower Sasuke and kill him, the following battle between Naruto and Madara can only be described as epic.

Madara bringing the full force of his sharingan as well as the power of eight of the Great Tailed Beasts against Naruto who over the years had progressed in a process that began the day the Kyuubi was sealed in his body, the merging of their souls, having absorbed eight of the Kyuubi's nine tails he was able to bring the full measure of the Demon Kitsune's power to bear on his enemy without losing his sanity, that added to the fact that the Kyuubi was sending a flood of Sage chakra to him as well as Naruto's previously untapped Kekkei Genkai, which made him immune to any and all genjutsus at the cost of not being able to perform any himself, made Naruto a true force of nature unlike any other and the battle quickly left the range of Kage grade fighting in the dust.

The battle was so fierce that it completely changed the field of battle much like the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha all those years ago flattening forests and leveling mountains, and has been raging for two weeks without any sign of stopping, but Naruto was preparing to end it with this finale technique the Ultimate Rasengan, a Rasengan charged with all five elemental charkas.

Unfortunately for him he hasn't had enough time to fully develop it so like the original Rasengan it is a contact jutsu, which makes it a suicide technique.

Naruto charged his enemy his eight tails swishing in the air behind him, his slit pupil eye locked on his target and his Ultimate Rasengan in his right hand ready to strike his opponent.

Madara was tired, he had been fighting this brat for two weeks and still the child showed no signs of running out of steam, just attack after attack, it was starting to piss him off, he was a Uchiha damn-it the epitome of ninja power, no clan-less bastard child should be able to hurt him this much, even with the power of that damn Kyuubi at his beck and call he should not be this strong.

Madara's one visible eye widened at the sight of the jutsu the child was preparing to hit him with 'Fuck, I cant dodge in time, no all my plans, ruined!' were his last thoughts before Naruto shoved his fist forward into his gut Ultimate Rasegan and all.

The resulting blast threw both opponents in opposite directions Madara landing lifelessly on the ground and Naruto landing with a grunt on his back watching the clouds float by as his life ebbs away.

'Well this is it I guess, my job is done Konoha is avenged Madara and the Akatsuki are dead, nothing left to do but wait for the end'

"**No I won't let it end like this, you deserve better than this Kit."**

'Kyuu-chan theres nothing you can do I'm already dead'

"**I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS KIT, they don't call me the Demon Queen for nothing Kit, I'm going to send you back." **

'How'

"**No time to explain I have to do this now, but I won't be there with you, because I'm already there and two identical demon souls can't exist in the same space in time, so goodbye and good luck Kit"**

Naruto then began to feel a drawing sensation from his gut before his vision went black.

To be continued.

To those who thought this was a new chapter I aplogize i just wanted to fix the first chapter. to anyone new to the story disregard this message.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

Chapter 2 (I will no longer be doing chapter titles because I can't think of any good ones)

Disclaimer: I have already disclaimed, but I do it again anyway.

Summary: you already read that.

"We got wounded over here!" 'Okay pain, pain is good, pain means I'm not dead yet.' Thought Naruto "Run for your lives the beast will kill us all." Came a panicked voice through the haze of semi unconsciousness 'Okay what the hell is going on.' "No," yelled a firm voice, "we have to hold on until the 4th gets here." 'Wait a second, the 4th, just how far back did Kyuu-chan send me?' "Fine," came the worried reply "you can die here but I will not, I'm out of here."

It was about this time that Naruto decided to open his eye (yes eye he only has one now as he lost his left one in the fight with Pein.) and find out just what the hell is going on. What he saw caused him to blink a few times, a medic-nin crouched over him glaring at the back of a retreating ninja. And a couple of other ninjas, a whole lot of dead ninjas. But the thing that caught his attention the most was a giant red fox with nine tails towering over them, looking slightly confused, as if it were fighting some sort of internal battle. It was at this point that a cheer went through the remaining shinobi. Naruto looked around for the reason for this cheer and saw the last person he ever expected to see, Namikaze Minato, the 4th Hokage, his father, astride Gamabunta and carrying a crying baby boy. The last thing he heard, as his world faded, once more, to black. Was the shinobi cheer once more as the 4th sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his own son.

The first thing Naruto became aware of, as he returned to the land of the living was that he was in a bed. By the smells of disinfectant and whatnot a hospital bed. The second thing he became aware of was that he was not alone in the room, "Damn, where the hell did they find this kid, one day, just one day to heal from injuries that would kill anyone else instantly." Said a voice that Naruto hadn't heard in seven years. "Out in the field with all the other bodies, problem is no one recognizes him" said another voice he hadn't heard in about nine years. And then a voice that he was expecting, but still caused his eye to snap open and focus on the speaker, as he said "Tsunade, Jiraiya, he's awake." The two Sannin looked over to see an unruly blonde mop with yellow fox ears sticking out of it, over a blue slitted eye, whisker marked cheeks and a slightly agape fanged mouth. "Well then, I'm guessing that wasn't just a hallucination" says Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"And what would "that" be." Asked Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as the 3rd Hokage, with a raised eyebrow. Naruto sat up, and smirked before saying "That Kyuu-Chan actually sent me back far enough to see my own father seal her inside of me." This caused something to happen that Naruto had never seen in all the twelve years he knew the old man Hokage, Sarutobi blinks in surprise, then looks over to Jiraiya "Can it be done?"

Jiraiya just shrugs "Its not impossible, when I was younger I asked the Great Sage of Myouboku Mountain about time travel and he said that it could be done, but it would take a great deal of power to pull off, and if he is indeed talking about the Kyuubi no Kitsune then I could see how it might be possible."

"It would explain the blood work I had done, as well as the similarities" Tsunade says looking up from a paper she is holding. "According to this he is related to both Kushina and Minato, and their son has exactly the same marks on his cheeks as this guy."

"Now that that's out of the way on to other important matters" says Jiraiya pointing at Naruto "why the hell do you look like a Kitsune, and why are you calling the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the most deadly beings alive, "Chan?"

Naruto just laughs "Well as for the "Chan" part she's actually a very nice lady when you get to know her, and as for these" he says, flicking one of his fox ears "Apparently two different souls cant stay separate in one body for long without merging, and that merger just happened to make me half demon fox."

Jiraiya nods, filing the information away for later reference. "If she's such a "nice lady" then why did she attack Konoha unprovoked like she just did"

Naruto just scowls "You have your teammate to thank for that"

"What!" both Tsunade and Jiraiya shouted at the same time looking at him "Orochimaru did this?"

"Yup, I don't know how, but he created a jutsu that forces a demon into a state normally reserved for situations when their life is in extreme danger, in such a state their much stronger then normal, but they will also attack anything and every thing that moves. Then he just uses a pre-prepared point to point summoning jutsu, and bam ultra powerful pissed off demon on demand, and no one the wiser to how it got there."

"Hmm" the Hokage looks out the window thoughtfully, then looks back at Naruto "But why, why did you come back"

Naruto just shrugs "If I had to guess, I would say it was cause Kyuubi wasn't happy with the way things ended, I didn't even know she could do this."

Sarutobi nods "And how did things end?"

Naruto looks at him with a faraway look in his eye "With me, the last survivor of a dead Konoha, dying in a puddle of my own blood miles away from its grave, across from the corpse of the man who killed it or at least what was left of his corpse" he says with a humorless laugh.

Jiraiya blinks "Wow that bad huh, who destroyed Konoha? Orochimaru?

Naruto smirks "Nah, snake bastard was two years dead by the time Konoha fell, was some Uchiha bastard named Madara."

Sarutobi looks at him "Wait, Uchiha Madara, that can't be right he was one of the founders of Konoha, he would be over one hundred years old by now."

Naruto just shrugs "All I know is I've only met three Uchihas in my life, one was a pompous bastard, one was a psychopathic bastard, and the third was an egomaniacal bastard that claimed it was his right to destroy Konoha, because he was wrongfully denied his right to rule it. That one called himself Madara."

"Hmm I see, Tsunade keep him under observation in the hospital until I can figure out what to do with him, Jiraiya see what you can find out about this Madara. I have to go find a place for Minato's son to stay," he blinks and looks at Naruto "the baby, and the adult."

With that said, Sarutobi leaves the room.

Jiraiya nods to himself and leaves as well. Tsunade just sighs and leaves the room to go file the proper paperwork.

Naruto lays back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling 'well, what do I do now, I don't remember anything this far back, so I guess I'll just go with the flow till I recognize something and find out what to do from there.' Naruto thought as he drifts back off to sleep.

_**Konohagakure: The Hokage's tower: Four hours later.**_

Sarutobi sat in his office smoking his pipe and staring out the window 'well I found an orphanage that will take the baby in, but what am I going to do with the other one' he smirks as he senses another presence enter the room "Hello Jiraiya, did you find any thing on that Madara fellow."

Jiraiya sighs "According to the Uchiha family records there hasn't been a Madara in the family since the one that helped the 1st Hokage found the village, but there are no verified records of his death. So he might have survived long enough to have a son, or maybe even find some method to prolong his own life. After all he was said to be a genius and Orochimaru was convinced that there was some way to make himself immortal."

Sarutobi looks at him "So nothing concrete"

"no, nothing but speculation and guess work."

"Hokage-sama Lady Tsunade is here to see you" says the Chuunin door guard as he opens the door.

"Ah Tsunade how is our guest doing" Sarutobi says looking towards the door.

"Sleeping soundly, but the reason I'm here is somebody was asking around the hospital about him, and I thought you should know."

"Speaking of him, have you decided what to do with him yet Sarutobi Sensei?" Jiraiya asks looking at his Sensei.

"Actually I have, we're going to put him through the Jounin rank exam coming up and then let him be."

Jiraiya blinks "So your just going to ignore the fact the he's from the future, and hope he come to us if something bad is about to happen?"

"Exactly" Sarutobi nods "I have no reason to doubt that he would come to us if he thought we should know something, so Tsunade have whatever can be salvaged from his stuff returned to him when he wakes up. And Jiraiya, give him a background that will stand up to scrutiny, you will probably need to work with him for that. And I will find him a place to live."

There where two barks of "Hai Hokage-sama" and then Tsunade and Jiraiya departed, Tsunade through the door and Jiraiya through the window. Sarutobi just sighs at Jiraiya's method of departure and goes to work finding an apartment for Naruto.

_**Unknown location: some time later.**_

"Well, well Orochimaru your plan to get the Kyuubi sealed so its easier to catch later worked perfectly, now we just need to wait to see if your old sensei will fall for the framing of the Uchihas."Says a shadowy figure on one side of a triangular table

"I have no reason to believe he won't" says another shadowy figure in a voice almost a hiss, on another side of the table

"Even if he doesn't, I have the means to see that your revenge is still carried out, but my informants have given me some interesting news that I think you should hear, it might complicate things." Says a third shadowy figure on the last side of the table in a gravely voice

"Oh, they did, did they and what news is this?" asks the first figure

"Yes do tell, I would like to know what might possibly complicate our perfect plan." Hisses the second

"An unknown shinobi was found amongst the rubble, no one in Konoha recognizes him and when of my informants tried to find him in the hospital, one of your old teammates, the woman I believe, blocked him out." Says the third

"Hmm, an unknown element is indeed troubling, keep one or two of your informants on trying to figure out who it is, but otherwise we proceed as planned." Said the first

"My sound village's construction is right on schedule, and should be done in about twelve years, right on time for phase two." Hisses the second

"I shall make sure Konoha will never see this coming." Says the third with an evil laugh.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

Chapter Three: The first day of the rest of your life.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto's world, I'm just messing it up beyond recognition.

Summary: Konoha is finally avenged but the cost is too great. No one is left and even Naruto lies dieing after delivering the final blow, but Kyuubi isn't willing to let it end like that and Naruto is given a second chance to change their fate.

_**Konoha General Hospital: the next morning.**_

Naruto awoke to the sound of singing birds outside his hospital window. Yawing he sits up to begin his usual meditation, 'Hmm that's odd,' He thought 'whatever was disrupting my chakra flow is gone' Suddenly his thoughts where interrupted as Jiraiya entered through the window

"Ah good your awake, the Hokage tasked me with creating an identity for you" said Jiraiya "I have it all set up you just need a name and I need to know your skills"

Naruto looks up at him "Hmm, I've had to use a fake name before so ill just use it" He shrugged "Nazamaki Minoru, and as for skills, the rasengan, kage bunshin, shuriken kage bunshin, bunshin daibakuha, some assorted wind, fire and water jutsus, and my taijutsu is rather good"

Jiraiya blinks "Bunshin daibakuha? You can make your clones explode?"

Naruto looks at him "Oh yeah, that technique hasn't been invented yet, so yeah just forget you ever heard that."

Jiraiya just looks at him with an eyebrow raised "Ok….. whatever, from now on you are Nazamaki Minoru, graduated the academy with above average scores, passed the chunin exam with little fanfare two years after becoming a genin, achieved the rank of jounin three years later after which you where recruited into the anbu, and from there into the Hokage's private spy network which is classified to just about anyone, so don't tell anyone" says Jiraiya with a smile "you where discharged from that duty after receiving injuries just before the Kyuubi attack. The records will be put into the system by the time Tsunade releases you from the hospital later today, so I'll just leave you to read this over and get reacquainted with the Konoha general hospital's food." Jiraiya says with a smirk as he jumps back out the window leaving a copy of Naruto's new records.

Minoru was just finishing up the last of the report when Tsunade walked in carrying a bundle of clothes.

"I've replaced what I couldn't salvage of your gear" she says as she hands the clothes to him "and I got you this to cover the marks on your cheeks" she says as she hands him a mask like the ones the Hatake clan wears. "and last but not least a souvenir" she says pulling a shard of black metal out of her pocket and handing it to him. "found that in your eye socket while using a medical jutsu on you, it seams to absorb any and all chakra from whatever it comes into contact with."

"Hmm, so that's why my eye never regenerated, probably what was disrupting my chakra flow too" says Minoru, setting it aside and looking through the clothes. "Probably, anyway the Hokage wants to see you so get dressed fast, and leave the bandages over you left eye as your still supposed to be injured she instructed, "When your dressed come down to the main desk and I'll release you" she says as she leaves the room.

Minoru takes off the hospital gown and starts putting on his clothes which consist of standard ninja pants with shuriken holsters on both his left and right legs Currently empty and pouch for extra kunai and larger shuriken on his belt also empty, actual boots instead of the normal sandals, an armor mesh undershirt with a long-sleeved shirt over it, an anbu style flak jacket complete with sheath for ninja-to and two others for wakisashi along his lower back again all three empty, shin and arm guards, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands, and a long coat lined with pockets and pouches on the inside, as well as the mask Tsunade gave him and his hitai-ite worn with the cloth covering the top of his head like a bandana.

Tsunade looks up as Minoru walks down the stairs "Ah good your ready, I just have to sign you out and then you can go" says Tsunade as she sifts through and then signs some papers "there you go all set, the Hokage is waiting for you in his office." Minoru nods and leaves the hospital on his way to the Hokage tower.

_**The Hokage's Tower: A short walk later.**_

Sarutobi was sitting in his office looking out the window having finally finishing his paperwork from yesterday, taking a short break before starting today's paperwork, when one of the chunin guarding his door opened it

"Hokage-sama, there is a ninja out here, he says he is expected" he says as he leans into room through the door.

"Ah good send him in" says Sarutobi looking at the chunin, who nods and disappears back through the door with a bark of "Hai Hokage-sama" before the door opens all the way allowing Minoru to enter.

Minoru closed the door behind him before sitting in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Alright first things first" says Sarutobi handing some keys and a piece of paper across the desk. "Here are the keys and directions to your new apartment, and here is some cash for food and other things you may need, like a new sword. Though there is already some food in the apartment." he says handing an envelope across the desk.

"Now you have a week to get reacquainted with the town, and get ready for the jounin exam coming up, officially this will be to make sure you are still combat effective after your injuries, unofficially this will be to make sure you are actually at the jounin level"

Minoru nods "Sounds fair since I never did get a chance to pass the chunin exam let alone take the jounin exam"

Sarutobi shrugs "Its all just a formality really, since I'm pretty sure if you can defeat the man that was responsible for the destruction of Konoha, then your at or above jounin level" says Sarutobi says handing over some more papers.

"These are the sign up sheets for the exam, you just have to sign them and then you can go"

Minoru nods taking the papers and signing them "Well if that's everything then I guess I'll see you later, old man Hokage" he says as he jumps out the window.

Sarutobi just sighs lowering his head to his desk 'Not another one, I can barely handle one Jiraiya just what am I supposed to do with two' he thought, before shaking his head and starting on the next stack of paperwork.

_**Apartment building near the west gate: half an hour later.**_

Minoru looks around the apartment as he closes the door behind him "Home, sweet home" he says as he walks into the living room dropping the keys, paper and cash on the coffee table "Not much but at least its bigger then my last one" he says looking into the bathroom "Oh, and I even got a bath tub. Lets see what's in the kitchen." He says looking in the cupboards "Hmm, not much, some bread and some rice in there" he says as he closes the cupboards and looks in the fridge. "And some milk and eggs in here, hmm not bad but I better go shopping anyway." He closes the fridge and walks back into the living room to retrieve the money and his keys off the table. He then proceeds back out the door locking it behind him. "Hmm let's see, I need some instant ramen, then some weapons, so grocery store first." He says to him self as he walks in the direction of the grocery store.

Minoru blinks in surprise as the grocery store clerk greats him with a friendly smile. He quickly smiles back and nods at him. 'Huh,' He thinks to himself 'I have to remember I'm not the village outcast anymore, can't go around ignoring everyone and expecting them to do the same' He then b-lines right for the instant ramen and grabs a weeks supply and takes it to the counter.

"Stocking up?" the clerk asks as he starts ringing it all up. Minoru looks at the ramen "I won't be able to do missions for a bit so I have to make the money I have last." Minoru says, paying for his ramen. He then thanks the clerk and leaves the store in the direction of the Yukari weapons shop. 'Hmm, lets see, I have enough money left for a new sword and about twenty-five kunai and shuriken each, I'll have to replace the wakisashi's and the rest of my stuff later….' He thinks, before getting knocked over by a guy running down the street.

"Hey watch where you're going asshole." said the guy, as he picked himself up off the floor and continued running down the street. Minoru just blinked "You where the one not watching where you where going, and you came up behind me too." Minoru muttered to himself as he watched some Uchihas in Konoha Military Police uniforms run after the guy.

Minoru smirks as he walks up to the weapon shop past the guy that ran him over, who is now being held down by two of the Uchihas as the third tells him he is under arrest. "Yukari Tenten you put that down this instant!" says a voice from inside the shop as Minoru opens the door. He walks inside then immediately dives to the left, as a kunai hits the wall where his head used to be.

Minoru looks up to see a little girl about one year old, with her arm held out from throwing the kunai.

"Nice shot kid" he says as he stands up and dusts himself off "though you should probably practice somewhere where you're not likely to accidentally hit a customer." The girl apologizes before getting dragged into the back room of the store by her mother.

"What part off "put that down" involves throwing it at a customer?! You are in serious trouble young lady!" drifts back out the door before it closes. The shopkeeper looks at Minoru as he brings his purchase to the counter, "I apologize for the disturbance, my daughter has her heart set on being a ninja, but my wife isn't exactly thrilled with the idea off her little girl running around with sharp objects."

Minoru nods "Most mothers aren't, well unless they where ninjas themselves."

The shopkeeper nods "Thought so, I was hoping she would be weapon smith like myself, and my ancestors before me, but she'll do what she wants to do."

Minoru smirks "Sounds like an old friend of mine, stubborn as a mule, and once she put her mind to something only death or incapacitation would keep her from doing it." He says as he walks back out the door.

Minoru yawns as he closes and locks his apartment door behind him "Accursed need for sleep, I'll sort out my stuff later right now I need to meditate, get my rhythm back." He says with a growl as he drops his groceries on the counter and walks into the bedroom. He discards his shoes before sitting on his bed and restarting his meditations that where interrupted back at the hospital.

_**Unknown location: some time later.**_

"Gentlemen we may have some problems" Says the gravely voiced conspirator.

"And just what may those problems be?" Asks the Shadowy conspirator.

"First off Sarutobi isn't falling for the framing of the Uchiha, but like I said before this doesn't really matter since I have a backup plan for that, what worries me is that the information my men managed to dig up on our mysterious shinobi has missing pieces that are classified Hokage's eyes only."

"He probably worked for the ANBU for a time." Dismisses the snakelike conspirator with a hiss.

"Ah but you see," says the gravely voiced conspirator passing folders across the table "his time in the ANBU is clearly listed, this is something else."

"Hmm, I am also un familiar with this name" hisses the snakelike conspirator.

"While this news is somewhat troubling, we will proceed as planned and if he does turn out to be trouble we kill him." Says the Shadowy conspirator.

"As you command." Say both the gravely voiced and the snakelike conspirators.


End file.
